1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a fuel pack and, more particularly, to a disposable fuel pack for igniting charcoal.
2. Prior Art
Various types and combinations of petroleum products are used as starter fuels for charcoal, wood and other fuels, which burns quite completely, but is highly flammable and can be extremely dangerous. In some cases the petroleum starter fuel may only partly impregnate the edges of charcoal, which then burns incompletely, causing a petroleum odor that penetrates the cooked food. Explosive burning can result when these liquid petroleum starters, which have a low flash point, are sprayed on hot coals. Severe burning and in some cases death has resulted from the use of such liquid fire starter products.
Other types of charcoal and wood starters have been developed that are less dangerous, some of which consist of wax impregnated sawdust, wood or fiber particles. These starters are usually more costly to produce and can impart a waxy odor and taste to food if incompletely burned.
Accordingly, a need remains for a safe and affordable disposable fuel pack that overcomes the above-noted shortcomings.